


飼い犬に手を噛まれる

by IneVan



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: 本來以為藤犬會寫成包養文，結果寫成了美食節目。





	飼い犬に手を噛まれる

便利店裡冷凍櫃那側的燈壞了，在藤卷頭頂上沙沙的發出即將要滅去的聲響。藤卷手裡拿著劣質冷凍肉片盒，碎冰卡在指甲縫裡，他在冷櫃最下層找到這些即將要過期的豬肉，和幾大盒沒人賞臉的麵粉煎餅堆在一起。

藤卷揚聲讓松井過來給他舉燈，松井正靠在收銀台邊上和值晚班的優子調情。藤卷看得出優子對松井沒什麼意思，只是礙於他們身份，她不得不裝出對松井那些下流笑話感興趣的樣子。

松井小聲嘟囔著走過來，看見藤卷整手碎冰化開水滴四落的狼狽樣，沒大沒小地笑道，「老大怎麼會對這種難吃的便宜貨有興趣。」

藤卷沒回話，沈默地看了他一眼，松井那不甚靈光的腦袋才終於轉了起來，舉起手機給藤卷打光。

最後他們將冷凍櫃翻了個底朝天，把所有盒裝肉都買了回去。結帳時，優子看向藤卷的眼神比看松井的還要溫柔許多，她免費送了藤卷好幾包保冷冰塊，又給男人點了支煙，末了她試探地問道，買這麼多肉回去，家裡來客人嗎？

藤卷還是那副神情，但優子的話似乎讓他想起什麼，忍不住笑了一下。

「這不是給人吃的。」藤卷說，「最近撿了條野狗回去，胃口大的很。」

松井接下那一大包肉，跟在藤卷身後走出便利店，臨去前還不忘向優子遞過去幾個曖昧的眼神。

他不曉得藤卷老大什麼時候撿了條狗回去，組織裡沒人提過這件事，他也從沒見過，藤卷這人防備心重，關於自己的事鮮少透露，松井已經不是什麼也不懂的菜鳥了，可他仍覺得自己一點也不了解老大，他將所剩無幾的心眼全都拿來放在藤卷身上，期盼能看出些什麼，好讓自己成為老大的親信，然而松井總覺得自己在做徒勞無功的事。

他邊走邊想，那不過是條狗而已，算不上什麼。

松井將買來的肉盒全數放進後車廂，寒氣透出塑料袋傳到他手上，車廂底部鋪了層不透水的帆布，這塊帆布是松井特意鋪上的，他原以為藤卷會讓他往後車廂裡放些見不得人的東西，可如今它只拿來裝劣質冷凍肉塊。

松井關上後車廂，坐進駕駛座，等著藤卷指示行進方向。

 

他醒來時四下一片漆黑，沒有半點光，摸索了好一會，才發現自己躺在地板上，指尖觸碰到的地面有著木頭紋路，幸好並不冰冷。

僅僅只是輕微挪動了下身體，左側腹下便爆出一陣尖銳疼痛，他小聲哀號，在地上痛苦掙扎。

他還記得一些倒下前的事，都是零碎片段，其中泰半是擂台上眩目的白光，以及人群鼓噪聲響，他記得自己打了好幾場，但總共多少沒數清楚，他的出場費幾經轉手，已經不曉得到誰那了，帳目表上誰都能抽走一點，最後留在Jnk Dog那欄裡的數字少得可笑。

甚至連對手的樣子都記不得。他有些好笑的想。

青年勉強自己滾成側臥狀，好從地上起身，他曉得這裡是哪兒，雖然視野一片昏暗，但氣味是騙不了人的。

他晃了幾下終於站起身，腳邊靠著一張矮茶几，上頭擺著個巨大的煙灰缸，第一次來這裡的時候，青年還拿這個煙灰缸說笑，說菸癮得要多重才需要這麼大的玩意來盛裝。

那時藤卷聽了後沒說什麼，只是笑，看過來的眼神像蛇一樣陰冷。

男人遞出一張紙給他，上頭寫了幾個數字，最後結算出來的金錢比他原先擁有的要好上幾個檔次，幾乎可以說是業餘拳擊手的待遇。

藤卷已經在下頭簽好了名，青年拿起紙端詳，男人見他看得仔細，笑著說，「我以為你看不懂字。」青年抬起眼看他，眼神裡有些敵意，藤卷往後一靠，放鬆身體陷進沙發裡，「一開始聽說有個叫Jnk Dog的傢伙很會打拳，我還以為是哪裡來的雜種，後來才曉得是條沒有主人的野狗。」

「這是要買下我的意思嗎？」青年瞪大眼睛問道，額角和顴骨上都帶著紫色瘀斑，這讓他看起來顯得有些無辜和可憐。

他一臉糾結的樣子逗樂了藤卷，男人沒想到他居然還能問出這麼天真的問題。  
藤卷收起展開的雙臂，上身向前傾，「難道你現在還考慮拒絕我的邀請？」

青年搖搖頭，「我不想替人打假賽。」

「是不是假賽是我說了算。」藤卷說，「戴上了項圈，就是我的狗，不管是真打還是假打，只要我讓你上場，你就得去。難道你還想回去過以前那種日子？」  
野狗在外頭爭食搶奪，從來是憑藉運氣，運氣好的時候能收獲的多些，在垃圾堆裡翻揀出剩食碎肉，但更多的是走霉運，挨餓受凍還算小事，要是被獵人逮到了，也許就再也回不了荒野。就像這天一樣。

 

青年聽見玄關處傳來開門聲，理智告訴他，現在逃走或許還來得及，他可以離開這裡，去沒有人認識他的地方重新開始，一切可能會不一樣。不過這麼說也挺逗的，他沒有名字，去哪裡也都沒有差別。

先走進來的不是藤卷，而是藤卷的狗，那個叫做松井的傢伙，他懷裡抱著一大包東西，沈甸甸的，看起來像是才剛採購完回來。

松井點亮玄關的燈，澄黃的燈泡照開了門口那個小小的角落，他恭謹地脫下鞋子，走進屋內，將肉盒放在廚房流理台上後便轉身離去，自始至終沒有看青年一眼，彷彿他不存在於此處。

藤卷在松井之後走了進來，鋥亮的皮鞋被隨意地踢在了階梯下，他脫下外衣，鬆開袖扣將左袖捲起。藤卷看見青年傻愣愣地站在客廳中間，像個突兀的擺設。  
他身上還穿著上場前的便衣，鬆垮的領口往外翻著帶著污漬的邊角，一頭毛茸茸的黑色捲髮，還有滿臉的傷，看起來活脫脫就是條野狗。

藤卷想起自己第一次看見青年的時候，Jnk Dog被打趴在擂台上，渾身濕淋淋的，沾著血與汗水，他帶著破爛拳擊手套的手把自己給撐了起來，奮力往場邊一滾，手肘掛在圍繩上。他的臉簡直慘不忍睹，嘴角皸裂，腫了起來，一只眼睛更是鼓得要看不見，藤卷不知道自己怎麼從那張臉裡看出了一種在荒野、風聲裡撕咬求生的狠勁，生氣勃勃，永不停歇。

藤卷當時剛從鬥狗場裡出來，那天運氣不好，十張票都打了水漂，路過機甲拳擊看見了這麼條狗，他當下就想拿繩子拴回家。

不過能拉住的野狗就不夠野了。

藤卷轉身往廚房走去，開始動手料理他那一大袋肉。

青年跟在他身後走了進來，看見藤卷正在清洗刀具，右手臂上的蛇紋鮮豔妍麗，順著皮膚肌理起伏仿若活物，他盯著看了一會，出聲問道，「為什麼把我帶來這裡？」

「因為我要操你。」藤卷說。

男人嫻熟地將肉切成碎片，再拿肉鎚搗爛，血水混著冰屑噴濺而出，有幾滴落到了青年臉上。他又往裡頭灑了幾把白色粉末，青年看見那罐子上寫著“讓你的狗群強健”。

「你操人前都會把他給餵飽嗎？」青年嘻笑說道，開始往廚房櫃子裡翻找食物，藤卷看他到處探頭探腦的模樣，像極野狗往垃圾堆裡鑽的樣子。

「這是給我的狗吃的。」藤卷端著碎肉從廚房後門出去，青年聽到一陣急促的鐵鍊拖地聲，一陣又一陣低沈且興奮的狗吠，以及濕潤的咀嚼聲。

等到藤卷好不容易喂完他的狗，再進來時，便看見青年俯身在他未收拾好的砧板上，一顆毛茸茸的頭在那兒聳動著，不知在做什麼。他喊了聲，喂野狗。

Jnk Dog抬起臉來的時候，藤卷感到小腹處一緊，慾望像懸崖般臨到他面前，青年嘴角沾著碎肉和血水，溼黏黏的，有幾滴血順著他下顎往下淌到脖子上，劃出一道鮮紅的線，一直沒入髒兮兮的衣領裡。

他笑得像是剛搶了禿鷹獵物的野狗，得逞的樣子讓人恨不得把他摁死在原地。

而藤卷也的確這麼做了。他往黑髮青年走去，將他困在自己和刀俎之間，壓迫他，想讓他露出痛苦的神情。空氣裡瀰漫著腥甜的血味，像極了一場盛宴，擺在藤卷面前的是塊豐美的肉，淺褐色的皮膚上散著蒸騰的熱氣，覆著一層薄薄的汗水。他是從什麼時候開始發情的？藤卷有些氣憤地想。

青年舔舔嘴，將上頭殘留的肉屑和血都拿舌尖勾了回去，藤卷湊上去叼住他還沒來得及收回去的舌頭，拖到自己嘴裡吮吸。

他們像兩條狗在爭食，互相啃咬對方的嘴唇和舌頭，疼痛、濕潤的血腥味以及高溫罩住了人所有感官，藤卷以為自己會動怒，他應該是控制著這件事發生的人，他應該把這條野狗按在地上，操得他忘了自己是誰。

砧板上還留著幾攤碎冰融化後留下的水漬，已經和血水混在一塊，帶著淺淡的紅色。藤卷拿手指沾著那些液體，從青年褲腰縫裡鑽了進去。他的身體燙得像裡頭有火在燒，褲子扣帶和他上身的衣物一樣，都陳舊脆弱的不堪一擊。

扣鎖落在地上發出和狗鍊拖在地表面相似的聲音，Jnk Dog低低哼了一聲，藤卷的手指觸到了他身後那個隱蔽的穴口，已經給汗水沾得微濕，臀縫上濕潤滑溜，臀肉鼓鼓囊囊的正好讓人能一手掌握。

男人把他按到了台子上，讓他自己咬著上衣下擺，露出大片腹部和胸膛，那團破布唯一的功用也就是這樣了，青年的身體因為興奮而輕微顫抖，藤卷朝裡探進半截手指，柔軟高溫的腸肉緊箍著他，幾乎要讓人動彈不得。

「快……」他動了動腰，迫不及待地要吞吃進藤卷的手，男人見狀，便又加了一根指頭，就著血水和他自己的汗做潤滑，開始大幅度抽插起來，起先裡頭還有些乾澀，可當手指節上粗糙的繭狠狠輾過腸壁某處時，被制服在砧板上的野狗便高聲哀叫起來，嘴裡銜著被唾液沾濕的衣角，幾乎要從台子上滑下。

藤卷拿膝蓋卡著他，讓青年只能掛在他身上承受擴張，直到Jnk Dog渾身泛起豔紅色，藤卷才滿意的退出那兩根作惡的手指。

男人讓野狗向後撐住自己，將他兩條長腿往上推，反摺到胸前，青年身下的穴口濕潤瑩亮，甚至翻出一點點粉色的腸肉，濕漉漉的，看起來誘人的要命。

藤卷往那處使力揉了幾下，他的腰便癱了下去，緊咬著衣角的唇縫裡傳出嗚咽聲，野狗的腿勾住藤卷的腰讓他靠向自己，衣襬下淺色的乳頭已經完全挺了起來。

男人讓他抱著自己的膝窩，往兩旁打開，擺出完全雌伏的樣子，他勃起膨脹的陰莖便在野狗歡愉的哀鳴裡頂進了他準備好的後穴。裡頭高溫濕熱，既柔軟又黏膩，藤卷兩手掐著青年的腿根，使力頂弄，身下人被抽插力道撞得幾乎無法維持平衡，流理台上一片凌亂，佈滿尚未收拾好的肉塊、碎冰、血和體液，這些東西混合成一股要令人發狂的氣味，血與性，藤卷在野狗身上也聞到了這些氣味，讓人想操壞他。

他俯下身嘬咬野狗從衣襬下露出的乳頭，青年的喘息裡摻上顫抖的呻吟，挺起上身把自己送到藤卷面前，希望他再多碰碰那處，衣服也咬不住了，劇烈的酸麻快感沖刷過全身，他隨著被插入的節奏斷續哀鳴，抽搐著達到高潮。

藤卷沒有過多的折磨他，男人的陰莖在最後快速衝刺了十幾下，便抵著野狗腸道裡最柔軟的地方射了出來。

 

待呼吸稍微平復了些，藤卷便把青年從檯子上拽了起來，他的下身濕得一塌糊塗，沾滿各式液體，隨著走動，精液順著大腿內側緩緩往外流出。

「好好洗乾淨。」男人把野狗扔進浴室。

Jnk Dog抬頭看他，眼角還留著一點激情過後的淡紅色，眼神晶亮，笑著說，「下回肉也算我一份吧。」

 

完。


End file.
